Potence Rouge (The Red Gallows)
by Lummia
Summary: A young elf reaches Kirkwall looking to be free. There he meets a group of adventurers in search of new emotions ... and a powerful and exciting place, The Red Gallows (Based on Moulin Rouge)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. Here I bring my new job, based on the movie Moulin Rouge. It's very AU, obviously, but I hope you enjoy it. If you have suggestions you could send.

So I leave reading the prologue. Enjoy it.  
One more thing, I do not speak English as my first language, but I'm studying. So I apologize for any errors grammatical

PROLOGUE

**Varric Tethras**: _"Once upon a time an elf. An elf broody, haunted and strange. He said he had come from far away, very far away, by land and by sea. Somewhat reserved and sad, but very wise, though. One day, a great day crossed my path. And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said: __**"The biggest thing that can happen is to love and be loved".**_

In Tevinter had slaves, in Ferelden had glory and in Thedas The Free Marches. However, all these places, Kirkwall was envy. It may not be the most luxurious city or larger, but had a place that was the envy of all ... The Red Gallows. Everyone who travel to Kirkwall should pass that den of disgrace, or pleasure, as looked. The Chapel and had condemned them, but to everyone who worked there cared little what was being said, especially since he had seen Elthina attending several shows.

The owner of that place was Orsino, a strange elf under Meredith's designs, responsible for local security, but it was she who caused much of the unrest. Most gossips always pointed to it as authentic owner. Also, the shows offered were varied, although most were destined to satisfy carnal appetites, to a greater or lesser extent.

In the last year the income and popularity of The Red Gallows had risen dramatically, all due to the disease that ravaged Ferelden. Many who lived there fled to Kirkwall and found solace in the jewels that housed the gallows. Others, on the contrary, what they got was working.

Whatever the feelings aroused Red Gallows truth was that left no one indifferent.

********************************************************************** The ship had docked at the coast for a couple of minutes and he was wrong in that city. He had to use his contacts to "escape" from his former master and because of that had borrowed more ... if that was possible. So all I could do was save the few sovereigns which had as it were. Although this was not a problem for him, because they had just stolen the.

-What the hell ...

He glanced around the place and could see a female figure running towards Lowtown. Boasting of his training, ran after her and managed to catch him at the entrance of a tavern called Hangman.

-Well, if you is not too much trouble, I want my money.

-I do not know what you're talking about-The woman grinned as she said the words. While this, the theft victim proceeded to examine it. She was pretty and exotic, could not deny it, besides the costume played in its favor. Dark skin and eyes attractive, safe living being the desire of many men and as many women.

- Isabela is better give him the money the guy you stole it, if not, Hawke and Varric would bother.

The couple turned his head toward the voice of the newcomer, finding a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The most striking thing was the elegance and richness of his robes.

-Sebastian, we need the money ... _You_ need the money.

The man, named Sebastian, merely narrowed his eyes as he shook his head.

- Do you want your money guy?-He went to the victim of the robbery-I have hidden in her cleavage.

- How?

-What you hear handsome - Isabela talked now -If you want, take it.

The newcomer seemed to meditate for two seconds, after which uttered a wolfish smile and put his right hand on the place that Sebastian had indicated. After a moment he withdrew, taking with her the bag of money. The girl just laughed so flirty and entered the tavern.

- I must apologize for the behavior of my "companion" . We do need the money, but not get very far if we get robbed ... I'd like give you a drink for the problems caused.

-The truth is that I have a lot to do for now and I'm pretty thirsty.

-Okay, so I'll be able to present to the group.

Both young men were about to enter the tavern when Sebastian noticed a small detail.

- I don´t know as I call you.

-Fenris-said the other - Call me Fenris.


	2. Phoenix and cats

Hello people. I´m retourned, finally. Work every day more overwhelm me and my store too much time eating, anyway.

Well, not if you had history or not very successful, as only one person has written me, but hey, if you like do not hesitate to say, I'm very excited.

Sorry for the delay and the errors and I hope you like it = D

Phoenix and cats

The Hanged Man's door opened revealing three figures. The first was of a young woman, with dark skin, wearing a beautiful soft camisole, something short and low-cut, but that he added an extra touch to your sensuality. Adorned his waist band of the same tone blue scarf covering part of his hair. Completed the ensemble a pair of brown boots.

Behind her stood a boy dressed in expensive clothes, consisting of black trousers, with a delicate embroidered in gold, and a white shirt, embroidered with the same thread as the pants. Also wore a coat of chocolate, decorated with red and gold belt.

Group completed an elf dressed in armor something "strange" in the Free Marches. Counted in brown leather pants, a protective plate in silver chest. Completed the ensemble a pair of gauntlets of the same shade as the protector. Also, the shoulder area was covered with some "spikes" that surely would have a defensive function.

-Boy Choir ,who is your companion?

-Oh, it is, well...

Before the dark boy answered, she was ahead of him- one of my victims

-Rivaini ...

-Oh, let Varric, we need the money, the expedition is not going to finance alone.

-Of course not, but you know that Hawke does not want us to get the money illegally, but Meredith is not going to let we remove.

Isabela just rolled his eyes and went to the bar to order a drink. Sebastian went upstairs saying he was going to call the boss. The dwarf meanwhile stranger approached and introduced himself.

-Varric Tethras, at your service ...

-Fenris

-Fenris, delighted. I hope that Bela not caused many problems do not mean any harm, I just need the money.

-I had heard something before.

- Who is the strange?

Everyone present turned to the voice coming from the stairs. It was a young black and red hair with deep blue eyes. His clothes were basic warrior attire, consisting of some dark gray pants and a black shirt. He wore silver greaves and a shield in one arm. Gloves and a scarf of hair completed the ensemble.

-Garrett -said Sebastian-I present Fenris, just arrived in the city.

Said nodded in greeting while newcomer looked at him strangely.

- How have you known? ... Wait ... Isabela has something to do, right?

-Well, maybe yes Hawke, I may have had something to do.

'It was nothing, really, has now been fixed.

-Well, in that case ... Fancy a drink Fenris?

The smell of incense filled the room as the sound of water gently sounded. The bedroom door opened, revealing a blond boy wearing a sort of coat of feathers. Behind him were two girls. One of them was an elf carrying a short green dress, while the other was a brunette dressed in a white camisole and black pants, while wearing a neck crimson scarf.

-I'm serious Merril, my brother talking to Orsino takes days to let us go.

-I do not trust Beth, Meredith is not going to let go, let alone now that is his "partner".

-But if the expedition goes well can achieve great fame and funding.

-Yeah, well, maybe you andmeI were let out, but go without a healer is suicide, and – the Merril's voice low-you know that the best of them is the "jewel" and will not leave here .

Stop dreaming two. Nobody is going to leave hanging. Neither Orsino, anything Meredith let alone what will allow

- What happened to your adventurous spirit Phoenix?

The mentioned turned to look with disfavor because Beth's nickname.

-Do not ever call me that.

-True, I should not say, sorry, it's just ...

Phrase of the girl died on her lips when the door opened revealing one of the "protectors" of the place. He was a tall, strongly built, with short blond hair and brownish eyes.

-Gogetting ready, you're next to act. - The man turned to the two women who were in the room- who are you doing here?

-They help me get ready, as always, we are not preparing a plot Cullen.

-Knowing and after everything you built in Ferelden is better to be safe. Anyway, I leave you to get ready _"Little bird"._ - After this, Cullen left leaving the other three in the room.

-I do not know how you could sleep with him.

-I did not sleep with him ... I mean, I do not remember ...

-Sky-said Beth as she approached -'re not talking about ...

-I do not know, I guess it would be after one of the performances ... well ... Have you seen my kids?

Both, Merrill and Beth, laughed at the comment of the boy, who proceeded to run out the robe that covered his body, which, for sure, was the desire and the envy of many others.

-So you have planned to go to the Deep Roads, right?

-Yes. If we go back we can possibly help in the Sebastian' s problem - replied Hawke

- Is it something serious?

-Well, not really for me to tell you, so I'll tell you something about his family and-

Hawke's sentence remained on his lips when the tavern door opened abruptly. After that, a dwarf appeared quite agitated.

- Anso?


End file.
